


The Worth in Waiting

by lacewingss



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, First Time, First Time Feelings, Fluff, Love, Marriage, Super short ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacewingss/pseuds/lacewingss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ida Hawke enjoys a moment of reflection after her and her husband Sebastian first make love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worth in Waiting

She could still feel his hands in her hair. 

His breath had been warm on her skin, washing over her neck and collarbone, caressing her lips like the tide. The way his hands roamed her body – gentle and patient, reverent and slow – she would remember their touch the rest of her days. He had been calm and tender, such things she had come to expect from her love in all things he did. 

Ida stood, feet bare, silk robe draped yet untied around her. The chill stone of the small balcony made her shiver, prickled the flesh of her exposed thighs in the morning air. She hardly felt the bite of the cold. She was warm all over, flushed, still, and radiating from within. Even hours afterward, she still felt the heat of Sebastian's body as it moved in time with her own.

She had worried. She had been scared. 

No longer, though. Being with Sebastian had been all the things she had wanted to believe intimacy would be, and none of the things she feared. There was worth to waiting, after all. 

“Love, come back inside,” Her husband's voice reached her from within the room, sleep addled and husky. “You'll catch cold out there, and the bed is still warm.”

Ida took a last look at the rising sun before turning back, stepping quietly into the bedroom still draped in shadows. As she approached the bed she let the robe fall from her shoulders and rest where it landed on the floor. The first rays of the dawn kissed her porcelain skin, highlighting the rosy blush across her chest and cheeks. Her eyes watched Sebastian's as he drank her in, the visage of love clear and pure. 

With only a smile and no words to break the quiet around them, Ida slipped back into the bed beside her husband and prince.


End file.
